Black and White
by Kendarrr
Summary: Sexuality is fluid, whether you're gay or you're straight or you're bisexual, you just go with the flow.


**Hello! You successfully stumbled upon my Blaine/Rachel fanfic! Congratulations! I hope you like it, because if not... Then I've disappointed you as well as myself.**

* * *

"Good morning, Rachel." A smooth voice calls from behind the brunette who was taking small sips of her soy mocha latte in the privacy of her booth. She is alone and the store has yet to be filled with more coffee-drinkers. But she knows that there won't be a lot. It is the weekend, after all.

Rachel cranes her neck and she sees Blaine, out of his Dalton Academy uniform, but is still wearing a collared shirt and a scarlet and gold tie underneath his black sweater. His hair isn't as lathered in product since the last time the four of them—Kurt, Mercedes, him and Rachel— had coffee together.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks, not bothering to wait for an answer and instead he occupies the seat in front of Rachel.

"Hi Blaine, where's Kurt?" Rachel asks. She feels anxious. She does not know how to act around Blaine, especially since Kurt does most of the talking for the boy.

"I would think that he is at home regaining his beauty sleep." Blaine says with a firm nod. "We just had our history midterm, you see." He chuckles. "Would you like to split this cookie between us?"

Rachel beams and nods. Blaine snaps the cupid cookie in half, offering the bigger piece, the one with the angel's arms wrapped around the heart-shaped cookie, to Rachel.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks with worried lines etched over his forehead. "You called, and I didn't understand a thing—a-are you crying?"

Rachel sniffs and wipes the tears away. It is the aftermath of her conversation with Finn. Of course, there is no taking away from first love. She hastily calls Blaine, sputtering watery nonsense into the mouthpiece until she hears his affirmative that he will be there in warp speed.

"F-Finn a-and Quinn!" Rachel stammers, reaching for the handkerchief that Blaine offers before her. She wipes her nose and she feels Blaine's hand over her trembling ones.

"What's wrong?" He whispers a tender repeat of his initial question.

"He doesn't see fireworks when he kisses me." Rachel blubbers out, tears wanting nothing more to fall from her soaked eyelashes. "H-he was never over her."

"I won't say it will be okay," Blaine murmurs. "Because for you, it might not be for a long time. Finn is your first love, and he just dealt a fresh cut. I just want you to realize that he's not the only one out there willing to love you. You have a universe to look into, so don't think that this is the end. Until then, everyone—Kurt, Mercedes and I… We're here for you."

Rachel looks at him, vision clouded with salted tears. He offers an assuring smile, and she feels okay. Not perfectly fine, but the possibility lies there.

It seems weird, having a tiny, minuscule, almost-invisible crush on a boy that likes other boys and goes to another school. And to top it all off, her best friend is terribly in love with said boy.

Rachel can't shake off the feeling of guilt inside of her. It only increases when Blaine takes over the seat beside her, holding a soy latte in his hand, as well as a vegan biscuit. He displays it in front of her, and he takes out a packet of her favourite grape jelly.

"Oh wow." Rachel smiles. "You didn't have to treat me."

"I know." Blaine shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. "But I did anyways."

They sat in a calm silence as Rachel lathers the jelly all over her biscuit. She takes a bite. She does not notice Blaine's soft smile teasing the edge of his lips.

"Can we go to the bookstore now?" Blaine asks when Rachel crumpled the napkin and downs the rest of her drink. "They're having a sale on music books."

Rachel's heart flutters _just a tiny bit_ when Blaine takes her small hand in his and pulls her out of the coffee shop.

* * *

When they have their first kiss, it is when they play that awkward teenage party game. It is Rachel who suggests spin the bottle, only for Glee and Blaine and Kurt to agree. Rachel flicks the bottle and watches in awe until it slows down to a complete stop, pointing towards…

Blaine.

His eyelids are heavy and he has a sloppy grin plastered over his lips. Rachel gulps and somewhere in the background, Santana was yelling for her to get it over with.

So she does.

She grabs Blaine by the front of his maroon cardigan and introduces her lips with his.

It wasn't epic. In fact it was bitter and gross and tasted hell of a lot like alcohol. It is also rough and chapped, but it is memorable.

Memorable because when Blaine pulls away, the glassy look of his vanished and now he looks focused. Rachel chastises herself for being too pushy (or pull-y, when you think about it) so she apologizes, over and over again, until Blaine laughs it off and pats her on the back.

That didn't make things any better.

* * *

A fortnight after the 'Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza' (or so Glee club proudly dubbed it), Rachel meets with Blaine in the Lima Bean coffee shop again, just like they did all those times when Kurt sleeps in after a midterm or a final. Except this time, there are no tests from the day before; therefore no study sessions were held.

"This is unfair to Kurt, you know." Rachel blurts out when Blaine takes the seat before her. The Dalton boy's eyebrows lifted into a confused gaze as he takes a bite out of his biscotti.

"What's wrong?"

"This!" Rachel vociferates, chocolate eyes popping wide. "Meeting each other for coffee? Late-night text messages? It's completely unfair to him!"

Blaine doesn't bat an eyelid. "I fail to see your point, Rachel."

"Kurt loves you." Rachel sighs. "He does. I am sure he does. And this?" She flails her hand between the two of them. "This is me not being a good friend. Not at all." Rachel grips her carton coffee mug and peeks at Blaine as she takes a sip. "Especially if my feelings are involved."

Now, Blaine freezes mid-bite. "That's not something to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid." Rachel says firmly. "At least not for myself. I'm afraid of how Kurt will react when I tell him that I have these more-than-friendly feelings for you! Not to mention that the chance of you returning those feelings is close to none—!"

"You can't say that." Blaine interrupts with a frown.

"Can't say what?" Rachel demands.

"That my possible reciprocation of romantic feelings is not even remotely close." He points out.

"You're gay." Rachel states.

"Sexuality is not black and white, Rachel." He replies smoothly. "At least not for me, since I met you."

She is aware that she looks foolish, with her dropped jaw and the look of disbelief in her eyes. But she can't help it. She watches Blaine with utmost caution, who is smiling in the way that made the skin of the corner of his eyes crinkle.

"I-I can't do this." Rachel spits out, taking her purse and darting out of the coffee shop, not bothering to look at the way Blaine looks down on his cup, as if his puppy was kicked repeatedly in the face.

* * *

"Blaine told me what happened." Kurt murmurs one day when she found him on her doorstep, fists in his coat pocket, and a grimace on his lips. His coifed hair flutters in time with the Lima spring breeze and Rachel ushers him in.

"Told you what?" Rachel wonders, not really sure of what Kurt was talking about (although she's praying to Moses that it wasn't what she's thinking of right now).

"Don't play dumb, Rachel." Kurt says his voice rough, their eyes never meeting. "He told me that _although_ he is identified as gay; it seems that he is also Rachelsexual." Kurt rolls her eyes, and Rachel notices how his carved jaw twitches after every word.

"I didn't—!"

"He also told me what you said." He murmurs, quietly now. "He told me that you won't be anything with him because of _me_." Kurt turns his blue eyes towards Rachel and he smiles. "…and I appreciate it."

They take a step towards each other, pausing only when there was no space left in between. Kurt pats Rachel on the shoulder and he clears his throat.

"Blaine is the first out gay guy I met," he explains. "But that doesn't mean much. So if you do have feelings for him, please do me a favour and make it clear to him. He's confused. He's been bullied and taunted for being gay all his life and now some pint-sized diva is making him question everything he's ever known."

Rachel rolls her eyes at the insult thrown within the reassurance. "Are you sure, Kurt? I mean, I can wait—"

"I know you can." Kurt interrupts. "But Blaine can't. He's struggling with this, and I can't help him. He needs assurance, Rachel."

"Okay." Rachel breathes. "Okay."

"Well?" Kurt demands after watching a minute go by with Rachel simply standing there before him. "Are you going to do something about it? And of course, by that I mean now."

* * *

"R-Rachel, what are you doing here?" Blaine sputters, straightening out his blazer and sitting up on the plush couch that he was napping on. His gaze darts around, noticing students eyeing Rachel as if she is heaven sent (which she probably is, to these boys).

"We need to talk."

She notices the way his Adam's apple bob up and down, and how he tries to loosen his tie. He gathers his textbooks and leads Rachel up some stairs and into a posh classroom that had a striking resemblance to the Hogwarts castle.

"Don't you have school today?" Blaine asks, and Rachel recognizes the aversion tactic, so she plays his game.

"Yes, but I decided that this can't wait. Neither did Kurt."

"Oh, so that's where he went." Blaine nods. "He told you, didn't he? What I said about you and me?"

Rachel nods, and Blaine slumps against a desk and sighs. "Well?"

"I need to know if you're willing to work with an inter-school relationship." Rachel says cautiously. "Because that's what we will be."

Blaine's eyes fly open, and so does his mouth. He looks as if he was shot, and Rachel is pointing the gun at him right now. His shoes tap against the sparkling floor as he approaches Rachel as if she is an animal that will leap and bound at any given moment.

"A-are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, Blaine." Rachel smiles and she reaches for him. He meets her grasp halfway, and he pulls her to his chest. "I want to be with you."

"I'm terrified." The boy confesses. "I've been gay my whole life. And then you came along. I don't know what is it with you, but somehow I don't think it matters if you're a girl or a boy. Or neither." He adds in an afterthought. "It's just…"

"We'll manage." Rachel says softly.

"C-can I kiss you now?" Blaine asks, his voice sounds minuscule and terribly unsure. He nibbles his lip as his gaze darts from Rachel's moist lips to her eyes then back at her lips again.

"Of course you can."

When he does, it is simple. It tastes like medium drip and cinnamon cookies. It is their second time doing this, but in their state of total awareness of his lips and her eyelashes against his cheek and the way her nails dig into the taut skin of his neck, they both agree that second kisses are much better than their firsts, but it didn't matter because it is with one another and they like it.

Blaine smiles, only to hear cheers and obnoxious whistling from the entire population of Dalton Academy. Rachel explodes and buries her face against his neck. He chuckles and they link their fingers together in a promise that speaks of _a very long time_.

Blaine was right. Sexuality is neither black nor white. There is always a gray area where one can be unsure.

This time, however, Blaine is rather sure of himself when he watches Rachel walk down the aisle, beaming as if he possesses the universe at his very fingertips.

When their hands met halfway, maybe it is the truth.

At least for him.

* * *

**Reviews are cute :)**


End file.
